Berburu
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: Saatnya menistakan kelompok ninja peringkat ES dalam dunia shinobi. fufufufu *evilLaugh. minat Rnr?


Hallooowww Minna. Ketemu lagi sama fict terbaru akyuuu. Kali ini bener-bener terinspirasi dari beberapa karya fict geje tentang akatsuki. Ini kali pertamanya akyu bikin genre humor yang pastinya garing abis dan bikin muntah-muntah. Author juga minta maaf jika fict lain jadi terbengkalai. Tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab kok, ga bakalan discontinue atau hiatus. Authornya lagi seneng jadi reader sih jadi weh yah begitulah.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Happy Reading Ya Reader-san. Siapkan ember buat muntah-muntah dan persiapan obat mata karna humor yang garing abis. Saatnya Author menistakan AKATSUKI. hahahaha *evilLaugh

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**BERBURU**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Om aku nih  
**

**Charakter : Akatsuki Nista  
**

**Genre: Humor  
**

**Warning: bikin sakit perut, OOC, typo (s), bikin pengen muntah, garing abis, gajeness, dan bikin mata jadi sakit.****  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Disebuah hutan yang teramat jauh dari keramaian, ada sebuah gubuk a.k.a gua yang menjadi markas sarang penjahat kelas ES dalam dunia shinobi. Mari kita dekatkan kamera untuk mengetahui sedang apakah penjahat yang terkenal dengan tampang seram-seram itu.

Kakuzu, seorang ninja keturunan arab (?) saat itu sedang asik menghitung uangnya di atas markas kebanggaan akatsuki. Ia tidak mau acara menghitung uangnya di ganggu oleh siapapun.

"Tobi menjauhlah dariku un!" teriak Deidara, seorang lelaki cantik yang katanya macho *Deidara : gue emang macho un* sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan anggota baru mereka yang memakai topeng oren berbentuk seperti lolipop. Bocah autis itu senang berada dekat Deidara.

"Senpai, tunggu Tobiii! Antar Tobi beli lolipop!" kata Tobi aka Obito (iyey udah tau cekalang mah), seorang bocah berusia duapuluh lima tahun yang memakai topeng oren kebanggaannya, masih dengan mengejar Deidara. Kakuzu yang sedang asik menghitung uangnya akhirnya merasa terganggu.

"Kalau lo berdua masih berisik, hutang kalian gue tambah bunga limapuluh persen. Lalu lu Tobi, keuangan kita lagi krisis, jadi setop untuk membeli permen itu" teriak Kakuzu berhasil membuat Deidara dan Tobi terbengong.

"Kakuzu senpai jahat! Terus Tobi makan apa? Huwwaaaaaa" Tobi memeluk tubuh Deidara. Kakuzu merinding melihatnya.

"Arhh lepaskan aku un!" Deidara lalu membuat lempeng berbentuk burung dan ia menaikinya dan mereka langsung terbang jauh. Tobi yang melihat Deidara berhasil melarikan diri semakin keras saja menangisnya.

"Sepertinya untuk penghematan kita makan rumput aja!" kata Kakuzu sok bijak makin membuat tangisan Tobi semakin kencang. Dan membuat anggota akatsuki lain berhamburan mencari suara tangisan itu.

author : weq jahat banget sih nih orang

Kakuzu : suka-suka gue, protes bayar gope

author : lah, ko jadi pak ogah?

Kakuzu : gue emang berguru dari dia. puas lo?

author : *sweatdrop

*SKIP

"Deidara senpai, kenapa tega ninggalin Tobiii! Kakuzu senpai jahat! Huwaaaaa!" kata Tobi sambil guling-guling di atas tanah. Kakuzu langsung memasukan beberapa lembar uang kedalam sakunya.

"Kau kenapa Tobi?" ujar Konan, salah satu wanita paling cantik di akatsuki dengan rambut warna biru *Konan : jelas cuma gue ceweknya* langsung menghampiri Tobi yang masih guling-guling di tanah. Wanita dengan hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya itu langsung menatap deathglare pada Kakuzu.

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali!" sahut Pain atau Pein, si ketua akatsuki yang dalam FFN selalu di katain ketua bok*p

Pein : dasar author-author rese bikin imej gue yang gagah berani plus tampan jadi rusak!

Author Hana : tampang lo emang mesum sih! gkgkgkgk

muka pein merah, lalu. .

Pein : SHINRA TENSEI

Author en readers : KYAAAAAAA

*SKIP

"Bocah autis kenapa tuh?" sahut Sasori yang mempunyai nama lengkap Akasuna No Sasori, si cute paling manis yang selalu terlihat muda berambut merah yang tergesa-gesa keluar karena mendengar tangisan Tobi. Gara-gara bocah itu, Sasori yang sedang bermain opera van java versi bonekanya mendadak lupa naskah dialog alias gelap.

"Deidara senpai ninggalin Tobi! Terus Tobi ga boleh beli lolipop sama Kakuzu senpai. Huwaaa!" Tobi kembali guling-guling di atas tanah. Semua menatap deathglare pada Kakuzu.

"Itu bentuk penghematan" jawab Kakuzu dengan wajah stoic *readers muntah berat*.

"Kau ini Kakuzu, kasihan kan Tobi!" kata Konan sambil memeluk Tobi. Pein yang melihat itu merasa cemburu. Wajahnya terasa terbakar hatinya terasa perih. Ternyata, Itachi sedang melakukan jurus apinya di belakang markas sampai pein bisa merasakannya.

readers : kok bisa? gaje deh author

author : suka-suka suthor dong. cerita author ini *ngebekep readers yang bawel pake kolor Kisame yang belum di cuci sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu* hihihiy

*SKIP

Pein menatap deathglare pada Konan. Namun Konan membalas kembali dengan tatapan yang lebih menakutkan.

"Hey gara-gara pemerintah mau naekin harga bbm, semua bahan kebutuhan pokok pasti naik. Dan kita harus hemat. TURUNKAN KOLOR KISAME!" Kisame langsung melirik, "APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Eh maksud gue TURUNKAN HARGA BBM!" kata Kakuzu sambil teriak-teriak pake toa sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Kayak lagi mimpin beribu masa bebek (?) yang minta bahan-bahan makanan untuk turun harga.

"Ah udah jadi pada ngawur lo semua!" teriak Pein yang mendadak frustasi akibat tingkah anak buahnya itu.

Pein : Kenapa gue punya anak buah pada sableng? terkecuali Konan yayang.

author : Protes bayar ceban *lebih elit dari Kakuzu.

Pein : *Sweatdrop

*SKIP

"Sudah tobi jangan menangis seperti itu! Kau memalukan akatsuki! Nanti kubelikan lolipop!" kata Kisame, seorang manusia setengah salmon yang lagi asik dengan beberapa ikan peliharaannya yang ada di kolam.

Kisame : Gue HIU bukan salmooon!

author : hah? sailormon? mustahal eh maksudnya mustahil *tiba-tiba author jadi kebayang kalo Kisame berpakaian seperti sailormoon dan mendadak author jadi mules.

Kisame : gue manusia HIU. HA-HI-HU jadi HIU. Manusia setengah salmon mah itu nama novel karangan paporit gue.

author : *mangut-manggut. emang novel bikinan siapa?

Kisame : gue lupa lagi. hehe *ketawa sambil liatin gigi bentuk segitiga terbalik

author en readers : *pingsan liat gigi indah Kisame

*SKIP

"Benarkah Kisame senpai? Tobi mau di beliin lolipop sama senpai?" tanya tobi yang mendadak berhenti dari tangisannya. Bocah autis itu langsung berlari menuju Kisame berada. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh manusia setengah salmon, eh maksudnya setengah HA-HI-HU itu.

"Arhh lepaskan! Aku masih normal!" teriak gaje Kisame. Anggota akatsuki yang lainnya hanya melongo.

"Ih jijay deh!" kata Sasori langsung masuk ke dalam gubuk derita itu.

"Terimakasih senpai! Tobi suka senpai! Tobi anak baek kan?" pelukan Tobi makin erat membuat Kisame mangap-mangap sesak napas. Kayak ikan yang baru keluar dari aer. Tak di sangka bocah autis itu mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup besar juga.

"Gue tak menyangka Kisame adalah penerus dari Deidara!" kata Zetsu, si hitam putih penyayang tumbuhan namun kanibalis anak buah shumhantho (?) yang entah bagaimana ia telah berdiri di samping Pein.

"Woaaa sejak kapan lu ada disitu?" tanya Pein setengah berteriak.

"Dari tadi kale bos!" jawab Zetsu putih dan item manggut-manggut.

"Kisame, gue tak menyangka?" kata Itachi, cowok keyen pujaan hati author tetep ganteng walaupun keriputan *Itachi muntah-muntah* yang baru selesai latihan, langsung melihat pemandangan yang aneh itu. Saking kagetnya, kaca yang di pegangnya terjatuh.

"Lu harus membayar denda 1000 ryo karena merusak kaca itu Itachi" kata Kakuzu yang entah bagaimana ia telah berada di bawah sambil mencatat hutang Itachi.

"Kalian semua salah paham!" teriak gaje Kisame sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tobi. Tak diduga dengan sendirinya Tobi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meloncat-loncat kegirangan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tobi senang! Kisame senpai baik!" kata Tobi sambil bersenandung. Konan dan yang lainnya hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga ritual pemujaan dewa jashin. Tumben kalian ngumpul disini?" tanya Hidan, si ganteng kalem *readers : muntah darah* yang baru keluar tempat sesembahannya.

"si Tobi tuh nangis gaje. Ampe gue yang lagi jadi mata-mata di Konoha kedengeran!" jawab Zetput dengan anggukan Zettam. Hidan lalu melepas penutup telinganya yang ternyata sangat ampuh. Ga sia-sia dia beli ke Kakuzu.

"Ah hutangku bertambah lagi!" kata Itachi lemas lesu sambil berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya.

author : maafnya mbeb Itachi-kun, authornya lagi kere jadi ga bisa bantuin. ckckck

Itachi : kagak apa-apa, gue bakal nyuri brangkas si tukang rentenir. Terus gue bayar ke ntu orang. (teori timbal balik)

author : gue bisa jaga rahasia lo. tapi khusus buat lo, goceng deh boo *sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

Itachi : whoaa hutang gue nambah lagi *pingsan dengan slow emotion dan langsung di tangkap sama author

author : KYAAA itachi-kun! lo ganteng deh kalo merem gini *author langsung di geplak sama FansGirls Itachi dan ikutan pingsan

*SKIP

"Jangan lupa kau bayar dengan bunganya!" jawab Kakuzu membuat Itachi semakin lunglai. Kini hanya ada Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu dan Kakuzu.

"Persediaan makanan kita terbatas. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Konan dengan ekpresi duarius.

"Makan rumput!" jawaban Kakuzu langsung mendapat deathglare dari semua anggota akatsuki minus Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi dan Itachi.

"Aku tidak terima! Kau jahat sekali! Apa salah rumput-rumput itu sampai kau mau membunuhnya?" kata Zetsu yang membuat Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kisame plus Kakuzu sweatdrop.

"Rumput? Gila! Dia kira kita kambing apa?" sahut Hidan sewot.

"Duit kas bener-bener nipis. Salah lo semua bukannya bayar malah nambah utang. kalo lu pada mau makan enak mana bayar hutang plus duit kas?" Kakuzu langsung namprak minta duit ke si Hidan. si Hidan malah senyam senyum gaje sendiri.

"Iya nanti gue bayar! Berisik lo ah! duit mulu!" jawab Hidan ketus. Pein yang sedari tadi diem terlihat megang-megang dagunya kayak orang yang lagi mikir *cie ela bisa mikir juga ni orang*. Lalu di atas kepalanya tiba-tiba ada sebuah obor menyala pertanda piercing berjalan itu mempunyai ide.

"Gimana nih Pein?" tanya Konan pada leader bok*pnya itu.

"Gue ada ide! Gimana kalo kita berburu hewan lagi?" kata Pein dengan mata berbinar.

"Gue setuju! Asal jangan makan ikan-ikan gue aja!" jawab Kisame yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengobok-obok kolam.

"Gue sangat setuju! Asal jangan makan rumput aja! kasian!" kata Zetsu sambil nge-elap ingusnya yang bertebaran. Konan yang melihatnya merindung eh maksudnya merinding.

"Gue juga setuju asal jangan pake duit aja!" jawab Kakuzu. Hemat atau pelit sih ni orang?

"Okey kita akan berburu! Tobi, Sasori, Itachi kemari lu pada!" teriak Pein pake toa yang tadi di bawa Kakuzu.

Ketiga orang yang di panggil itu terdengar berlari dengan rusuh. Mereka para akatsuki yang ada di luar sweatdrop melihat ketiga anggotanya. Itachi dan Sasori malah memperebutkan siapa yang akan keluar duluan.

"Gue duluan keriput!" kata Sasori sambil berusaha keluar. Pintu itu memang kecil namun tingkah mereka berdua tampak bodoh.

"Gue dulu!" kata itachi sambil menghalangi wajah Sasori dengan tangannya. Dan keributan seperti itu masih berlanjut.

satu menit kemudian

setengah jam kemudian

satu abad (kelamaan)

dan akhirnya ribut itu berakhir ketika Tobi menendang bokong mereka berdua dengan indah.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak kedua orang gaje itu bersamaan. Tobi dengan santai keluar dari gubuk penderitaan itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. KisPeinKonKazHidZet hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Ada apa leader sama manggil-manggil Tobi? Kangen ya sama Tobi? Tobi anak baek!" kata si bocah bertopeng sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak ga karuan. Semua yang mendengarnya langsung muntah berat.

"Najis banget! Lo tega banget sih nendang mereka berdua?" Pein menerawang jauh. Itachi dan Sasori sudah hilang di makan awan.

"Habisnya Itachi senpai sama Sasori senpai ngehalangin sih. Yaudah tendang aja!" jawab Tobi yang membuat semuanya kembali sweatdrop.

"Yaudahlah, sekarang kita mau berburu hewan. Lo mau ikut kagak?" tanya Hidan sambil menyentil topeng Tobi. Namun yang ada ia kesakitan sendiri. Tobi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Iyey asik berburu!" kata Tobi kembali dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Lah si Deidara,Itachi, ma Sasori gimana?" tanya Konan sambil menoleh pada Pein.

"Mereka biarin aja! tar gue hukum ntu tiga anak! sekarang kita bagi kelompok. Gue ma Konan ke sebelah selatan, Tobi dan Zetsu ke bagian utara, Kisame lu berburu sendiri ke timur dan Kakuzu plus Hidan lu pada ke barat. Inget jangan terlalu jauh dan khusus buat lo Zetsu," kata Pein sambil melirik manusia kanibal berwarna zebra. "Lu ga boleh makan dululan, inget!"

"Iya iya kagak!" kata Zetsu manggut-manggut. Kecewa padahal perutnya udah bener-bener kagak bisa nahan.

Hidan kini sudah mempersiapkan sabitnya. "Oke ayo kita berangkat!" katanya dengan bersemangat.

"Asik! Sama Zetsu senpai" kata Tobi sambil memegang tangan Zetsu yang seketika itu merasa pengen muntah.

"Baiklah!" kata Kisame yang sudah memegang pedang kesayangannya, Samehada.

"Lo pada mesti balik lagi jam sembilan! Gue ga mau tahu! yang telat, dia kagak boleh makan!" himbau Pein. Yang lain masih manggut-manggut. "BUBAARRR GRAAKKK!" teriak sang leader mengagetkan semuanya dan semuanya pada kelabakan. Pein dan Konan langsung ngilang, Kisame langsung loncat-loncat ke arah timur dan Hidan plus Kakuzu juga sama loncat-loncat langsung masuk ke dalam hutan. Zetsu langsung ngilang di telen bumi sekarang tinggal Tobi sendiri yang masih celingak celinguk senpai-senpainya pada hilang.

"HUWAAAAA tobi di tingalin cendilii!" kata Tobi nangis gaje sambil lari-lari masuk ke hutan.

Di dalem tanah. . . .

"Zetput, gue lupa Tobi kan kagak bisa nyelem ke bawah tanah kayak kita?" tanya Zettam pada sodara setubuhnya itu.

"Barinlah, tar ntu anak juga nyusul" jawab Zetput.

* * *

**TBC**

fufufu chapter pertama selesai juga. Well mau tahu gimana keadaan Itachi, Sasori, sama Deidara? nantikan Chapter selanjutnyaaaaa yaaaaaa

Deidara : author jahat. ko gue kebagian dikit.

Itachi : gue juga.

Sasori : apa lagi gueeeeeeeee

Hidan : gue juga dikit. bunda Jashin, tolongin Putryie eaaa.

ItaSasAuthor : *Sweatdrop

author : protes bayar CEPE!

inner DeiItaSasHid : ketularan penyakit Kakuzu ni author.

author : fufufufu *evilLaugh

All Akatsuki : REVIEW yaaa Reader-san. Yang mau Review apalagi sampai follow+paporitin ni story dapet hadiah dari masing-masing para akatsuki.

dari Deidara : Bom dari tanah liat+catokan yang harganya goceng (setrika rusak)

dari Itachi : Krim anti penuaan dini dan keriputan limited edition

dari Pein : Majalah yang mengundang sesuatuu (rhs katanya)

dari konan : Origami angsa terbesar sedunia semut.

dari kisame : Akuarium tanpa ikan

dari hidan : Buku petunjuk pemujaan DJ limited edition

dari kakuzu : Rongsokan bekas tanpa harga

dari zetsu : Bunga bangke

dari tobi : Lolipop limited edition yang udah ada sejak sebelum abad masehi.

Arigatouuu :D


End file.
